


...Shh...

by Reciprocate



Series: Infinite's Redemption. [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Headcanon, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: You won't get away this time. Not after what you've done. I'll hunt you down at any cost for everything I lost.





	...Shh...

  
I trailed my hand along her barrel before I rested her butt against my shoulder and gazed through her lens. My finger nuzzled her trigger.

Smoke plumed from the whitewashed looming skyscrapers.  
Their beams creaked as ruble collided into the ground and rung out.  
Strands of sunlight filtered through the thick blanket of fog and tinted glasses of the structures. Distant gunshots rung, allies' shrills and cries echoed through the streets: my skin crawled and blood chilled.

I scooted myself as I lie prone against the edge of the second floor of a building.  
My standing ears twitched from the distraught death howls.  
Her green-tinted vision helped me mark my targets.  
Stubby orb like machines: easy pickings.  
Three demons in a horizontal line.  
My finger tapped the trigger.  
I narrowed my eyes.

  
Their visors sheened through the mist when they pivoted and faced my direction.

Feel my sorrow.  
I pulled the trigger and a green energy bolt pierced through the shell of a demon.  
Feel my anger.  
I pulled the trigger and a red bolt emitted from the muzzle as the carcass crumbled.  
Feel my pain.  
I pulled the trigger and a purple blade severed their limbs as the corpse collapsed.

  
I hopped onto the sidewalk before I bolted through the desolate streets of the metal forest.

Metal marched. Gears grated. My dull legs carried me.

The glint of the demons' visors bled through the mist ahead.

I stumbled and pivoted on a sharp corner of a conjunction.  
Putrid iron scent violated my flaring nose.  
My boots squelched in slick puddles.  
Allies gurgled and gasped for air.  
Corpses littered the street.  
Demons' eyes met mine.  
Gattling guns spun.  
Bullets volleyed.  
I sprinted.

I raised her heavenward, pressed a button, and a light green tint shot out of her muzzle like an umbrella. Her warmth enveloped me as she carried me off of my feet and into the air while gunfire whizzed by.

The bulky demons dragged the contours of their orb bodies in my direction as they aimed at me while I hovered over them.

I glanced over my shoulder and fixated at the distant fleet of brown demons akin to the ones below. I clicked the button; she released me as they bombarded me with red lasers.

One, two, thr-.

Searing heat rushed up my thigh.  
I clenched my fangs and slammed my finger against the button to decelerate my plummet.  
Their earsplitting gunfire deafened the surroundings.

My boots collided onto the ground before I rolled myself forward and sprung onto my feet.  
I hobbled onward while I clutched my wound; her light beckoned me to shelter.  
I leapt behind a jutting rubble. Their bullets tinged against it: they ceased as their barrels hissed. Perhaps the mist has an effect on them?

Sweat trickled along my face as my muffled pants brushed against my metal mask.  
The poor ventilation of the humidity dampened my fur.  
I curled my tail around me as my paws quivered.  
I pulled her into my chest and squeezed her.  
My gut gnarled and my blood ran cold.  
Crimson oozed from the gash.

  
She whispered in my ear to stay calm and I'll be okay.  
My ears twitched from the demons' treads.  
I glanced at the stark, towering interchange road ahead of me that spread out like branches.

Never doubt her, she's always right. I glided my hand along her curvy body and smiled.

I inhaled, exhaled, and eased my body.  
I lapped the rifle's strap over my shoulders before I knelt with my hands forward.

She told me to wait.  
A few more seconds.  
Go!

My boots clattered against the floor. Bullets rang out. My heart pulsed.

My vision blurred.  
A frigid bolt shot down my spine.  
I readied her in my arms and aimed her towards the heaven before she hoisted me off of my feet.

I flicked the button to evade their barrage while I descended for a second before I clicked it to fling myself up until my feet reached the railing of the road but my heart plummeted and eyes widened when my fur bristled: more demons, they faced me with those lifeless red beady eyes.

They readied their energy cannons. Bulbs of light drew into the barrel as it hummed and charged.

I bent my knees, I kicked myself off of the railing and veered in the opposite direction.  
I plunged into the air and glided.  
A structure obstructed my course.  
I pulled my cape over my chest and extended my legs out.  
I collided into the glass.  
Its shards punctured and lacerated my flesh.  
I tumbled onto my side and whimpered.

Metal marched below: I'm running out of time.

My spindly arms wavered, I gasped for air before I nudged the mask to the side of my head.  
I scanned the dim office room before I carried myself onto my feet but stumbled and leaned against a divider screen.

The world spun as my skin seared from the slashes.  
I rested my sweaty back against the screen and caught my breath while I checked my wound. Cloth stuck to the burnt, clammy nick. Nothing too bad, thankfully.

The wisps' ethereal, glowing bodies phased through hers as they gazed at me with their distraught expressions. They rested their tentacles on my shoulder as their warmth emitted from them.

I whispered, "I'm okay." One of the wisp in the shape of a rocket floated towards my wound as they stared up at me. It...might help?  
My ears flicked when I homed on the muffled steps of the demons within the structure. Worth a shot: I turned to the wisp and nodded.

They wrapped their back around my gash before I hissed and faced away while I clenched my teeth. The other wisp snuggled together around my head "Do it."  
An acute, searing sensation bolted through my leg while my face scrunched up as I writhed.

The smell of repugnant, charred tissue and skin encroached within my nose.  
Faint hint of iron invaded my mouth before I gulped and shuddered.  
I glanced at them and nodded. "Thank you." They all slipped back into her.

It's going to be okay, I promised that I'll get him. My heart sank as the strings plucked.  
For you.

I ran my finger along her curvy body before I clutched her grip and fixated on the broken glass.

My ears twitched from the commander's frantic voice in the radio feed. "Sonic? Come in? Sonic?"

Did they get him? My gut churned while I stepped up to the glass and studied the disorienting city.

A feminine male voice cracked on the radio feed, "Not again." He sniffled.

I raised my gun heavenward and leapt from the building as I hovered over the street of unsuspecting demons.

"Tails? What happened?"

Silence besides the wind in my ears.

"Tails?"

"...He's gone..."

I clenched my fangs and furrowed my brows. We'll still win, I'll make sure.

"What do you me-."

"He...he...got sucked into a void..."

Silence on their end.

I landed on the streets before I glanced at a tall structure. It'll work.  
I stormed towards its double doors and shattered the glass with my boot. I slipped in.

"Where's the rookie?" The commander asked.

"With Sonic."

Radio silence.

I stepped through the vacant store and headed towards a door on the end. I nudged it open to reveal a spiraling staircase before I hiked them.

"R-repeat that."

"They're both gone...it's over..."

Not yet. My grasp around her tightened.

"Delta come in?"

Silence.

"Alpha...?"

Static.

"...Anyone...?"

Don't worry, I've got it.

Heavy breathing crackled from the static. The commander's stern voice sharpened, "Silver, come in."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Status?"

The clatter of my boots droned.

"Retreating."

Silence for a second.

"Can you stop Eggman?"

Static.

"Silver?"

"...I don't know?"

I sat on the stairs and panted while I smeared the sweat from my twitching brows against my gloves.

"We have to try," The commander said.

"There's still others out there. What about Tails?"

"I'm okay, I'll...fly out," Tails' voice ebbed.

"Silver, you're all we have left."

Static.

Silver sighed. "Let me save th-"

"You will by ending the war."

"I...I can't," His voice wavered, "I can't leave them."

"...I know..." The commander sighed. "But you're all we got."

"What about Shadow!"

"M.I.A."

Silence.

I rotated and popped my shoulders before I stood and stretched my back.

"I-I can't..." Silver said.

"You have t-"

"Please don't."

"I'm sorry...it's an-"

"No, please don't, please!"

"That's an order, Silver."

Sometimes you gotta do stuff you're going to hate. My heart pitted, I bolted up the stairs.

Silver's breathy laugh shot a bitter chill down my spine. "This—this sucks so fucking much!" He whimpered.

The commander sighed. "Sorry, Eggman and Infinite were last seen heading to a radio tower." She paused. "There's a lot of his fleet around it, should be able to spot it."

"Don't apologize to me, say it to the dead." Silver cut off as his communication channel clicked before the commander too.

I arrived to the top and kicked the door but it didn't budge.  
I pulled her to the side and cocked her like a golf club before I pressed a button and a blue strand of energy solidified beside the fissure of the lobe energy chamber as she transformed into a maul.

My grip around her body tightened before I hurled the head towards the door and smashed it as it dented. I readied her and swung her into it until it flung open.

Flash of white light flooded my vision before I blinked to adjust my eyes as I shielded them with my hand and stepped outside to the edge of the building.

There it is.

I raised my head and peered at the tip of the distant radio tower while I studied the Egg fleet above it: the demonic glow of that mobian ceased my attention; the fucker floated in his shuttle by him. Just need to be a bit high-

Silver's static voice cracked in my earpiece. "Anyone? I'm having trouble!"

He can handle himself.

I glanced back at the radio tower before I stared at the distant skyscraper.  
It's good enough. I smirked.

"Please! Anyone read me!"

Distant, muffled thunderclaps reverberated behind me.

"Anyone please!"

I fixated on the tower before I lowered my head and my gut gnarled.  
I pursed my lips and shook my head. I can end it if I can get him.

The distant skyscraper taunted me.

Silver's voice ebbed, "Anyone...please..."

One life for the cost of victory?

I tightened my grasp around her and clenched my teeth.  
My temples throbbed.

Can't risk lo-

She whispered in my ear and pleaded to me as I glared at the radio tower.

I stood in silence before lowered my mask over my face.  
"I'll keep my promise."  
I clicked my earpiece and whispered, "Where are you?"

Static.

My heart sunk and blood ran cold as sweat trickled down my furrowed brows.  
"Where are you?"

"I-I'm...I don't know..." His voice crackled from the static.

"Are you near the tower?"

"Coming in on it...just...so many...missiles."

Southbound where the sound was. "Are you surrounded?"

Silence for seconds.

"No, I'm flying."

"I can cover you if you fly over the buildings."

"I...I don't." Silver cut off for minutes. "I can't."

I scanned the area for land markings: none. "I need to find you, okay?"

"...O-okay..."

I bolted to the left side of the building and peeked over it.  
I presume that's Silver? A green strands of aura enveloped around a white speck as he flew towards the radio tower.

Flecks of bright orbs hurled behind him. A thundering roar ensued. They contacted the other structures and cratered them.

I readied her by my shoulder, gazed into her eye, and transfixed on the incoming volley that emitted beneath the fog bank.

Click of the trigger, one missile down.

I tracked the sights onto the next and popped it.

Silver careened up through the air before he pivoted around and enclosed the missiles into a green light as he shoved them into the structures.  
He plummeted when his aura flickered until he stabilized and shot up into the air.

I pressed the button and raised my her up as I shot a flare and caught his attention.  
Flicked the button before I lined up my sight.

Six encroaching missiles homed in on him: his ebbing aura flickered.  
I pulled the trigger; one next to him detonated and he fumbled.  
Line up the shot: missed, I swore below my breath.  
They reached for him, contact imminent.  
I inhaled the searing air and held it.  
Right on his tail. Need to hurry!  
Sweat poured down my face.  
Fire, explode, repeat.  
Missed: Fuck!  
One left.  
Hit it!

He soared towards me and plummeted onto the ground beside me on his fours.  
Silver panted. "Thanks."

I exhaled from my tense, aching lungs while the air lacerated my dry throat.  
My heart pounded, paws quivered, and stomach contorted as bile crept up it.  
I shook my head and sighed. "Rest, I'll get him."

Silver raised his splayed palm in the air while his head dropped between his falling and rising shoulders. "Do-" He paused to catch his breath. "Don't."

"I'll be okay."

"No." Droplets of sweat...no wait...tears mottled the ground as they pattered.  
"Just run." He knelt his lopsided body with his quivering hand on his torn knee.  
"Save the others." He faux a feeble grin.

I turned my back towards him and stormed towards the edge of the building in the radio tower's direction.

Sonic's voice carried through my earpiece. "Sup everyone? I've missed this place."

I clicked the communications off and peeked over my shoulder before I thumbed up Silver.

If I fail, well, at least he'll save the day again.

I raised her towards the sky, sprung from the building, and glided towards my goal.

My cape fluttered as the wind buffeted in my ears. I glanced at the tip of the looming radio tower. They haven't noticed me: good. I smirked. Should be easy.

The towering skyscraper approached.  
I bent my knees towards my chest and locked them as I extend my boots out.  
Revenge surged through my mind as my outstretched smile dimpled my cheeks.  
All I need is one shot.

I thrust my boots into the glass and shatter it before I rolled into a ball and tumbled into the dark building. I knelt before I stood as I scanned the room for the stairs.  
Found it. I stormed towards it and shove my shoulder into it.  
I bolted up the staircase.

You'll feel my sorrow. You'll feel my anger. You'll feel my pain.

I panted, my joints ached and tensed while they dragged. Keep going, almost there.  
My shoulders dropped while I arched my chest inward.  
I shook my head and shoved my feet against the pavement until I reached the top.  
My hands wavered before I cocked her back, pressed the button, and pummeled the door open.

The flash of white light flooded my vision as I blinked to adjust my eyes.  
I dragged my leaden body to the edge of the building. I stared down at the fucker and grinned.

I readied her by my side and knelt while I gazed into her eye.  
His round head lined up with the reticle.  
My heart fluttered, my mind fogged.  
I rested my finger by the trigger.  
I blinked before I gulped.  
Don't miss.

Three...two... o-

A distinct sound rang in my ears as my vision flashed red and the world around consumed in darkness before something sharp thrust into my chest and threw me off of my feet while my mask flung from my face after my back collided onto the ground; I winced while I clutched her before a boot slammed against my fist until I released her from my grasp: it kicked her away.

A deep, masculine voice spoke, "Do you think it'd end the war?"

I raised my chest with one arm back while I leaned on my side as I turned to the right, left, and up towards the sky but the void encapsulated me.

Silence.

My bated breaths lacerated my throat.  
Frigid sweat trickled down my face.  
My body quivered and my tail tucked between my legs as my ears flattened.  
I guess...Sonic will do him in... I chuckled.

"As delicious as your fear is, I demand to know." He materialized in front of me as he drifted above me with his arms crossed.

My furrowed brows wavered. "Just kill me."

He tilted his head back. "Is that what people see me as?"

I narrowed my eyes and snarled.  
My heart pounded. My blood chilled while a bitter bolt snaked down my spine.

"Cute, but I'm curious, so answer."

I whispered, "Fuck you."

He chuckled. "Ah, military bravado is adorable." He paused. "Are you one of those fight till you die types?"

We glared at each other in silence.

He raised his arm and charged energy like the machine's cannons before a beam skimmed beside my cheek and seared my flesh. The smell of repugnant, charred skin violated my nose.

I clenched my fist and bared my fangs.

"Speak and you'll live." He inched his hand towards my head.

That's a lie. Well...I'll die either way...maybe I can stall?

I shook my head.

"Is that your answer or not to speak?"

I nodded and smirked.

" _Touche_." He nudged his metal mask back. "I'll take it as an answer. Now..." He crossed his arms. "If it isn't to win, then for what?"

"Are you going to spare me?"

"Answer, and I will." He shrugged.

I stood and crossed my arms. I sighed. "Reasons."

"Elaborate."

"You said to answer, not explain." I flashed a silver of my fangs.

Silence.

His lone yellow eye narrowed behind the mask.

"It's Eggman, what else is there to say?"

"Hate?"

I shook my head.

"Hope?"

I shook my head.

He rested his hand on the tip of the cone-like mask. "Retribution?"

My brows twitched and ear flicked. I shook my head but his cynical laughter sent a bitter chill down my spine as my eyes widened.

He extended one of his legs towards the ground before he landed and stepped towards me. "Was it a friend?"

"Answer me, and I'll answer you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Hmm." He tilted his head back with his hand cupped on his mask. "No."

"At least answer one."

Silence.

"And I'll..." I lowered my head before I raised it and sighed. "Comply."

He glared at me for a moment before he nodded.

"Why do you care?"

Silence for minutes.

He chuckled. "I don't, I'm curious." He paused. "Was it a family member?"

"No."

"Ah, so it's a..." His voice faltered, "...A loved one?"

My words clawed at my throat while my mouth hung open.  
I knitted my brows, clasped my lips, and nodded.  
My heart pitted and gut churned.

"Give me a few more hours."

I recoiled my head back as my eyes rounded and brows parted.

"If you spare him, I can end it all." He raised his hand in front of himself and flicked his fingers before he vanished into the void. "It'll end in a blink of an eye."

"What do y-" I drifted in the air and floated like I'm in water.  
My body eased while slumber enticed me and her warm hands wrapped around me.  
Am I dying? My eyes fluttered as I flailed my leaden limbs that refused to budge.  
"You lied!"

"Shhh, let me show you my world."

The abyss consumed me. Her body nestled me. I curled into a ball.

"There's no sorrow. No anger. Nor pain."

Her ethereal body wrapped around me as we snuggled while my heart fluttered and...I genuinely smiled in what seemed an eternity of loneliness.  
Her warmth warded the woe of the world.  
Her voice silenced the pain: I cried.  
She cradled me in her arms.  
I found meaning again.

"We'll return to where we came. Back to the void." He flicked his fingers and the abyss dissipated into red cubes.

The world around me materialized back to normal: the torment settled in.

I lie for a moment, I wiped the strands of tears from my searing eyes before I stepped towards her and lifted her into my arms as I hugged her into my chest; I dragged my corpse towards the edge while I gazed into her eye: I lined up my shot, I waited for her mark but she didn't speak.

My arms quivered.  
...Feel my sorrow...  
My finger nestled against the trigger.  
...Feel my anger...  
I clenched my teeth while my eyes locked with his lone one that pierced me.  
...Feel my pain...  
My chest tightened, My breaths stifled while they escalated and I waited for her voice.

She rested her incorporeal hands on mine. She leaned her chin on my shoulder and snuggled our cheeks together. She pressed her fingers on her lips and whispered into my ear.

"...Shh..."


End file.
